After School
by les etoiles et le ciel
Summary: Yugi walks in on Kaiba ad Jou's tutoring session. Yami explains a few things to him. mentions of past lives.


Nothing, seriously nothing had ever shocked Yugi more than what he just witnessed.

Jou had been struggling with his classes due to different circumstances for a while now. Since Kaiba is the first in the class the teacher had assigned him to tutoring the blonde.

Of course it didn't happen without a fight. The word mutt and different variations of it were spat and other classes could hear the yells coming from Jou.

Yami was attempting to get through to Yugi since he ran away from the terribly awkward situation but there wasn't any getting through to him at least for another couple minutes.

Oh Lord, that was all Yugi would see for the rest of the day, maybe even the rest of his life. Jounouchi and Kaiba would be burned into his retina.

Jou and Kaiba would stay behind in the classroom after school was over and Yugi would wait for Jou until he was done. Jou was taking longer and longer recently and today was a day where Yugi had to do something after school so he was just going to tell Jou thay he was leaving. He didn't ask to to see Jou and Kaiba 'studying'.

"Hikari?" Yugi heard.

"Yes Yami? I'm sorry." He replied

"I know what you saw and it's been going on for a while now."

"Why wouldn't Jou tell me?"

"That's not exactly what I meant Hikari, while it's true that this 'different' type of relationship began between them about a month ago, but it's still a bit deeper then that."

"A month? I can't believe Jou didn't say anything. How did you know Yami?"

"Hikari, you're going off track," Yami spoke tentatively

"Fine, just tell me how you know." Yugi answered

"Ryo saw them together about 3 weeks ago, that's how I know." Yami gave his hikari time to give an 'oh' in response and then continued speaking. "But like I said its deeper than that."

"How so?"

"You know about how you and I are the same, as are Set and Seto." the pharaoh waited for a nod to continue. Well, ancient societies obviously did ancient things. Sex slaves were common to come to us as I was the pharaoh."

"Yami."

"I'm sorry Hikari, it was normal. Anyway Jou, or Jono in my lifetime, was a slave who came to us." Yugi stared at Yami with a sad but curious expression as he continued talking, "You should have seen it Hikari, when Set and Jono met each other."

"All I'm able to imagine is yelling." Yugi said, he didn't understand where Yami was going with it.

"There was no yelling Hikari. It was amazing though, it was the first time I had ever seen my cousin smile genuinely and the first time Jono didn't seem terrified. It was like, I can't even think of a word to name it, but it was inhuman."

"Were they?" Yugi didn't finish because Yami knew the question he was asking.

"In love? Yes, I had never seen anything like it before, all Set did was walk around with Jono at his side and talk to him. It was like, gods, I don't even know."

"Magic." Yugi finished.

"Yes, magic. Jono was in my quarters one night I walked him to Set's quarters. I had never seen anyone be so grateful towards me. Set had looked very distraught that day and I hadn't known why until then, Jono was supposed to be with me that night. In all my years I will never forget Set's face as he hugged Jono."

"So they are 'soul mates'?"

"That would be a correct term, every life time they have lived they have been together they just don't necessarily end up together in the same way every time though. I was shocked when I first saw how hostile they were towards each other when I first encountered them."

"So you were expecting them to end up kissing in an empty classroom since you saw them?"

"Well, not exactly I just knew 'they' would happen so I wasn't really shocked when I found out."

"Oh, ok. You still should have told me Yami!"

Yugi had gotten over the shock of the innocent kiss he had seen previously and decided to bust the two so that they could tell everyone already.

Yugi had relived his previous trauma however, this time though, it was a bit more compromising. It wasn't a closed mouth kiss like it was 7 minutes ago.

Kaiba Seto had Jounouchi Katsuya against the wall, frenching the sanity out of the blonde. His hand in Jou's hair and the other was under his shirt. Jou had Kaiba's shirt scrunched up in one hand and a firm grip on Kaiba's ass with the other.

Yugi didn't respond to what was happening until he heard a noise. He heard it again, it was kind of low and strangled unlike the slightly higher pitched one that came previously.

The 'be all end all' for Yugi was what came next.

"Ungh... Seto~"

Yugi's face turned bright red.

Jou just... Jou just moaned. Yugi ran as fast as he could not wanting to learn anything new from the pair that was still against the blackboard.

Jou opened his eyes and slightly jerked his head in the direction of the door. Seto just continued kissing down the boy's jawline and neck.

"Did you hear someone?" Jou asked the hunched over boy who was currently sucking on his neck.

"No." Came the short and quick reply from Seto.

"Are you," Jou's sentence remained unfinished as Seto lightly bit his collar bone.

"Yes." Seto mumbled and Jou lost his train of thought as Seto continued back up his neck.

* * *

Yugi was still red as he proceeded home.

"Wow. I wonder what it's like to be kissed like that." He thought blushing like a madman.

* * *

**Gosh, I've gone like tutor crazy. literally the second tutor based kind of story i've posted.**

**I've had this saved in a notepad app on my phone for like over a year but i thought it was a a major shitstorm but it's currently 12:30 AM and ive ran out of fucks to give so ~chiao~**


End file.
